


Just Go Away!

by delightfulmania



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulmania/pseuds/delightfulmania
Summary: Wade oversteps some boundaries with his jokes.





	Just Go Away!

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too short to do it justice but I'm lost on how to stretch it out, hope you enjoy anyways! <3

Peter was sitting on a building, having a panic attack. 

See it wasn’t exactly planned, but he had been in the middle of fight when a light post nearly came down on him, and instead hit a bystander. He had managed to hold it in until he was finished the fight, and although the bystander had lived, he was wracked with guilt. Not only that, but the hurt civilian had triggered his mind to recount each time he had endangered someone while trying to protect others, each time he hadn’t got there in time. Everytime he had messed up.

So here he sat head in his hands between his knees, panicking at any thoughts as he tried desperately to just breathe, to stop hyperventilating, to get rid of these awful memories. However, no matter how desperately he grasped at the hints of air that graced his lungs, no matter how forcefully he pushed away at the thoughts of him dying, of the people he loved being taken from his grasp, he couldn’t relax. That was when deadpool showed up.

“Hey spidey! I was just running around and I stopped by to see my baby boy” He said enthusiastically.

“Now’s not a good time, okay? Leave me alone” The words were forceful, desperately wrung out in between short breaths. 

“Oh, baby boy is upset! Don’t worry, I know exactly what would cheer you up” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking. 

“I’m not kidding Wade, okay? Seriously, please just let me be. I need to be alone. I need to be away.” Peter’s panic was growing, and as Deadpool realized he had overstepped a boundary, he took a step forward carefully.

“Hey I’m Sorry-” He started, but was cut off by being hit by a web, that held his foot to the roof, and knocked him over. 

“Just leave me alone!” Peter shouted, his mind overcome with the anxiety that was eating away at him. Deep down he knew he wasn’t being fair, that Wade hadn’t meant to hurt him. His anxiety and anger didn’t care, and as he swung off the building and made his way to another rooftop, he felt tears sting at his eyes.

-

Wade felt bad. 

Not bad enough that he was going to like, cry or anything. But he felt bad. He had crossed a line, and now his brain wouldn’t shush. 

“Fucked up again huh? Just like you.”

“You’re ugly and stupid, huh? Now your favourite person is angry at you. Good job”

He refused to listen however, instead saying out loud as he pulled at his leg, which was very stuck, “This was not the white stuff I wanted from him, damn”

It took him half an hour to get his leg freed, because that was when he finally was able to cut through it and be free. He refused to be brought down by his thoughts of regret, instead joking to himself about how hot Spidey was when he was angry, as he made his way through the city checking every roof for his baby boy.

It took him awhile to find him, finally looking up and seeing the familiar red and blue suit he knew and loved. He made his way to the roof to greet the masked hero.

“Hey, baby boy, I’m sorry for being a dick earlier. I realized that even though I have a massive dick-” He paused, and winked a Peter stared on, his eyes puffy from crying but cracking a smile at Wades comment, “I shouldn’t act like one.”

“It’s okay Wade, I was just having a moment and needed space. Why’d you come and find me?”

“Make up sex? He said, raising an eyebrow, and then continuing after Peter began glaring daggers at him, “I felt bad about upsetting you, believe it or not. I didn’t realize I could feel bad about things honestly, but hey, I’m just that wonderful!”

Peter laughed, once again finding Wade’s overconfident and joking personality to be appealing, and too drained to hide it. Usually he hid his strange adoration of the man, but he was too tired now. He smiled.

“You want to go get food?” Peter said, standing up from where he sat.” 

“You’re finally seeing that I’m a hot piece of ass that you would be lucky to have, huh? Of course, pretty boy.” Deadpool said, but underneath his jokes he was genuinely very happy, full of joy to finally be getting somewhere with the man he had loved for so long.

-

It was two weeks later when Peter finally realized he had fallen for Wade. They had been on many adventures together since, spending much of each other’s freetime hanging out, and even working together as hero and anti-hero. He hoped things would stay that way.


End file.
